The practice of converting free wind energy to electrical energy is not new. Systems now in use present storage problems. To store sufficient electrical energy during no wind periods, a relatively large number of wet cell batteries are required and these batteries are quite expensive. Moreover, the efficiency of such batteries is affected by the environment in which they are placed and the energy from the batteries leaks or dissipates when they are in standby operation. The life of such wet cell batteries varies, depending upon their usage and maintenance. If wind has not blown for a long period of time and if the stored energy in the wet cell batteries has dissipated, the batteries will require a relatively long time to be charged again before a load can be placed across the batteries. Thus, serious limitations exist with respect to the storage of potential energy derived from atmospheric wind in wet cell batteries and a need has, therefore, arisen for an improved system which recovers energy from the wind for immediate use and is able to operate to store such energy for immediate use at any time. It also should utilize alternate means of energy in the event that there are periods of no wind and still the system is needed to produce work.